Lovers High
by WaffleeLi
Summary: AominexOC / oneshot / fluffiness. Credit to owner of the picture. I own nothing except my beautiful OC and plot. Enjoy


**:Songs recommendations:**

 **Converse High- BTS**

 **Hold Me Tight- BTS - For the last section of the story**

* * *

"Your converse high."

"What?" The girl was dumbfounded, never in a million years would she would of thought that this giant ganguro would say something like this. "But don't wear converse low tops, they're a huge turn-off."

"Aomine, do you know how stupid you sound right now?"

She had a curvy figure, tall, five-ten to be exact, with grey eyes, that were covered by her 90's vintage sunglasses, and black shoulder length hair. She wore a simple loose v-neck, a black leather jacket with silver zippers, a red plaid flannel they hugged her hips nicely, a nice pair a denim jeans, and her red converse high tops. As for Aomine, he wore cargo shorts combined with a loose black muscle tee, along with his beloved Jordan's that he took hours picking from his shoe collection.

The slightly tan girl pushed her sunglasses onto her head, moving the loose strands of her black hair to the side. She rolled her gravel like eyes as a smirk danced on her blood-red lips. "At least it's nice to know that you don't expect a perfect body like Mai."

"Your body's not like Mai, but your boobs are okay." Aomine shrugged it off like it was nothing, and his friend was already to use to him talking about her breast so openly. But her _body_ was a whole different story. "Hey!"

She flung the nearest thing him which happened to be a magazine from the stand next to her coincidentally with the love of Aomine's life, Horikita Mai on the front page. "Hey! You got to pay for that!"

"Yeah Aho, go and pay that!" She smiled deviously knowing that her friend didn't like to spend his money so uselessly. "Holy shit! It's the new edition! I thought it was coming out tomorrow! Thanks Meli!" He flipped through the pages with a stupid shit-eating grin on his face, such faces shouldn't exist from Aomine.

Aomine processed to pay the vendor as Melina stood there in awed. "Fuck, I should of grabbed the newspaper."

 _"Melicchi!~"_

Melina sighed feeling a huge headache, upon hearing the squeals of the model, Kise Ryouta. "Kise, what are you doing here?"

"I'm hurt, Melicchi!," he pouted in an irresistible way that made Melina want to pitch the hell out of his cheek, "I'm just passing by and happened to see you- Oh Aominecchi! I didn't know you were with her."

"Yo." He slipped his magazine into Melina's bag trying so hard for her not to notice it, but sadly she noticed it. "Do you want me to hit you with this?!" She rolled up the magazine and manage to land a couple of good hits on her hormonal teenage friend, when Kise interfered. "M-Melicchi, you shouldn't resolve to violence."

"Kise, are you _sass_ talking me, oh boy you better not be."

"N-No I am not! Anyways I just want to tell you that I'm having a party on Saturday."

"Oh really? What is it for?" The girl curiously thought.

"Is for-"

"Wait don't tell me! How can I forget it's my beautiful sexy tiger's birthday!" Aomine nudge her in a way to make her calm down because she was being too loud though they were outside. Melina just jabbed hard at his poor ribs making him cough and soothing rub his injured side.

"Yeah! Kagami's birthday, but it's a surprise. So what ever you do," Kise hesitantly continued, "Do not tell him."

"Pfft, I know. I'll make sure to be quiet about it." She lazily moved her wrist, telling him it was going to be alright. "Ok! Now I'll be going to my next photo shoot, bye Aominecchi, Melicchi!"

They both stared as the glowing overjoyed boy walked away attracting the attention from ththe female strangers leading them to crash into the poles.

"I swear that boy has some serious mood swings." Aomine looked at her with half-judgmental and half-amused eyes and a slight smile on his lips.

"Alright let's go home now."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Let's go home, what the fuck are you my boyfriend now?" Meli tried her hardest not to laugh at Aomine's choice of words causing her face to turn red like her lips.

"Yes home, now let's go fifty shades of red."

"That sounded so erotic, Aomine are you perhaps trying to seduce me? I can see why you are trying, I'm just a desirable women." She proudly stood with her chest puffed out a bit too much, making the male strangers turn their eyes to her chest. "Oi! People are staring at you!"

Melina inched her face closer to Aomine as she suggestively wiggled her eyebrows, she softly whispered, "Are you perhaps jealous?"

"No idiot, there's no reason to be when your already destined to be with me. Just don't want people to attack you." He features soften a bit slightly, just slightly.

"Keep dreaming because I'm forever single. All the single ladies!" She suddenly began to dance to the song embarrassing herself in public. Aomine, being embarrassed that his friend was embarrassing herself grabbed her arm trying to take her home.

How on earth did he manage to fall in love with a girl like this.

* * *

"I want to be the very best!" Aomine quickly at an abnormal speed jumped from his spot on the white couch with his heart beating so fast. There was only one reason for this, Melina.

She was suppose to be making food for Aomine, but while he was being busy with the TV. Meli used her ninja skills to sneak up on her tan friend and shout/sing the Pokemon theme song right into his left ear.

"You fucking..." Aomine grabbed the one of the zebra print pillow off the couch and then thew it at Melina which she totally dodged because of her ninja skills.

"Gotta be faster than that." She giggled in a way that would usually make Aomine secretly squeal, but he was to busy with trying to grab the girl.

Meli decided it was best for her to run out of her apartment then run back in successfully locking Aomine out. But that plan totally backfired. "Catch me if you can-"

 _ **Thud!**_

"Holy shit! Melina are you okay?" Now it was Kagami who had finally stop the hyper girl.

"Tiger!~ What brings you hear?" Smiling from ear to ear, the blood currently dripping from her nose like crazy had made its way to her mouth staining her pearly whites. "Fucking Bakagami, you deal with her I'm go make me a sandwich." Aomine took his leave and left for the kitchen to ransom her fridge.

"I'll tell you later. Here give your hand." Meli gave her hand to Kagami, feeling his hard grip wrap around her slender long fingers while his other hand pinched the bridge of her nose trying stop the blood from flowing. "Alright let's go to the bathroom, don't trip you clumsy idiot."

"Yes, yes mother. Ah! Did I get my shirt dirty?!"

Kagami checked and saw no signs of blood, "No it's good."

"Oh okay."

 **:10 Minutes Later:**

"Fresh and fabulous!" She leaned against the door frame of the kitchen entrance, failing to notice that Aomine had made a huge mess in her kitchen. She opened her eyes, and her left eye twitched with anger. She was already planning the murder plan of Aomine Daiki when Kagami had showed her something.

A note.

'I'm taking some of your food, you can buy some later, right?'

"Aomine Daiki!"

* * *

"Hey Kise, how's this?" She raised a mermaid black dress that had a large opening space for her back to be shown and fabric along the outside of her dress giving a flowly affect. "I like it, Melicchi!" The blonde boy clapped stupidly and squeal about how it would look so pretty on her.

"Kise! Focus, you've been saying the same shit since the last seven dresses!"

"I mean it this time!"

"Kise! You said that too," she looked back at the mirror imagining herself with the piece of clothing, "I think I'll go with this one, sexy, but classy."

"Hm~ Can we go choose my suit now?"

"Yeah, but Kise. What shoes should I wear with this?"

"Hm, well you can wear it with almost any type of style of shoe."

"Kise, your not really helping me by just sitting down and saying every dress looks dream on me, though that's true."

"Sorry Melicchi... Hey isn't that Aominecchi?" Kise pointed the opposite direction of Melina which was the parking lot. She turned around with a very, very disturbing smile. "Dai-chan~"

Aomine stop and turned his direction toward the person who had called his name only to be met with furious grey eyes. Melina in disbelief, scoffed at the bags in his hands. "A~ho~mine~ Those bags better be the food that you stole..."

He in panicked looked around for his childhood wanting her to hurry up from her shopping spree, she was also friends with Melina because he did not want to know what the girl would do to him. "Uh.. No they're my... New pair of shoes."

 _Big mistake._

She walked toward his way, rolling up her sleeves so they wouldn't get in the way when she again beat the living day lights out of him. "Melina!"

Meli looked toward left, spotting her pink-haired friend, and a boy with very light blue hair. She instantly smiled already forgetting the stupid boy that was the cause of her anger. "Satsuki! Tetsu! Aw, and this cutie!" She squealed upon seeing Kuroko's dog, Nigō, that possessed the same eye color as his owner.

She reached over to Kuroko's dog and buried her face in the fury, adorable dog. Nigō simply licked her face causing more squeals to come out of Meli's mouth.

"That's enough puppy love for you." Aomine, who had been glaring at the dog since Melina had been cuddling with it, suddenly grabbed the dog and place it on the floor.

"Thank you, Aomime-kun. Nigō was getting frustrated."

"Hey I wasn't done. Anyways, hi my beloved son-in law!" She wrapped her long arms around the boy, and hugged him as tight as she could. Kuroko was suffocating in her basketball (A/N: Just Kidding xD) like breast. "Me..i..ku..n. C-Can't...brea..th."

"Yeah, let Testu go, only I can do that to you." Aomine yanked his former shadow away from Melina and buried his face into her chest. "Aomine... You are so.. dead."

"If you're going to kill me, make sure you suffocate me with your boobs."

Melina grabbed the back of his black t-shirt and kneed the hell out of his stomach.

"You."

 ** _Hit._**

"Fucking."

 _ **Hit.**_

"Bastard."

 _ **Hit.**_

"Learn some respect!"

 ** _Slap._**

Half-assed, Aomine smirked at her and replied, "I'll do it after you learn some first."

 ** _Kick._**

Melina kicked the boy right on his sexy jaw as hard as she could. That temporarily did some damage before he sat up from his laying position.

"I still love you."

 ** _Whack._**

* * *

 **:Last section now turn on some Hold Me Tight by BTS:**

"Neh, Aomine." Aomine turned his attention away from the glistening shy waters as his friend called to him. "Hm?"

"What exactly do you like about me?" Aomine was thrown-off by the question. But quickly answered, "I sometimes ask that myself too. I don't know there's something that I like about you that I can't explain."

"You're starting to sound cheesy." Melina looked back at the now crashing waves that had suddenly began to roughly hit against the rocks in the shore. "Aomine..." Her black dress and shoulder-length hair fluttered in the wind

"What?"

"Is your heart beating fast like mine?"

"Mhm, yeah." She slightly smiled to herself, and grabbed the tan man's left hand. Their fingers intimately intertwined each other's. "Let's stay like this for a while."

They didn't realize that a while had been already hours, love is indeed blind.

At some point too, they had gotten closer and closer, making their arms touch each other, embracing the other one. Never would had Melina thought that a perverted jerk bastard would make her heart want to explode from her chest. "Aomine what does this make me now?"

"My _girlfriend_ , my _wife_ , my _partner_ , my _future_ , my **_everything_**." A warm hand reached toward her bare back as another one was wrapped around her waist. Warm lips placed the self on hers making her heart beat faster by the second. She never wanted this moment to end nor her lifespan with her surprisingly poetic boyfriend.

The wind began to blow again teasingly revealing some exposed skin and her shoes. Aomine scoffed, in a good way, as he looked back to his girlfriend who was giving him a goofy grin.

"What? Rather than seeing the stars in the sky, wouldn't you want to see the stars on my shoes?"

Aomine embraced her one more time as he tenderly whispered into her ear.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"I love _you_... And your _converses_."

* * *

 **Another one-shot! I was inspired by the song Converse High by BTS aka Kpop. When I first read the English lyrics I couldn't help, but squeal with joy. It was so cute :3~**

 **And I used some reference from the song, hope you guys like it!**


End file.
